The use of video and audio content is growing, such as for example, live video and video that are provided or generated by traditional viewers (so-called user generated content or UGC). Usage of mobile video encoders/transmitters over cellular (including bonded cellular) and other mobile connection types (WiFi, microwave, etc.) networks is also growing.
Many readily available mobile computing devices (e.g., smart phones, tablets) have sufficient computing capability and wireless transmission performance to deliver good quality video at low latency for live broadcast.
Content providers (e.g., television stations and websites) may wish to encourage viewers (e.g. users) to send in their content for further distribution and broadcast.
In consideration of these factors, more live video and audio content may be delivered, which increases the need for management, transmission, switching, and routing of video and audio content.
Thus, there exists a need for an improved, easy to use system that will allow collection, selection and management of large volumes of live, real-time, or near real-time video and audio content for users and broadcasters, or at least a useful alternative.